Hold Me Close, Keep Us Safe
by OhCaptain
Summary: Maria and Georg are blissfully happy honeymooning in Paris when the Anschluss occurs. Suddenly thrown into danger, can Maria and Georg get back to their children in time to get their family to safety?
1. Chapter 1

**Hold Me Close, Keep Us Safe.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Georg's eyes swept across the ballroom, searching for the beautiful woman who was supposed to be on his arm. He found her, standing near the ornate gilt wall, along side his best friend, her own blue eyes searching, just like his.

Their gazes met and without skipping a beat, the two began walking toward one another. She seemed to glide across the floor, more elegantly than he could have ever imagined the first time he'd seen her in the very space. The white satin gown she wore gave her form an ethereal glow, as if she were truly an angel.

As they came together, she took his hand, her other gently coming to rest on his shoulder, his arm snaking around her waist. In other circumstances it would be frowned upon, how closely he held her, their bodies in full contact. As he swept her onto the dance floor, there was only one thing on his heart and on his mind.

"Are you ready to leave this wedding celebration, and begin our marriage, my love?"

Maria blushed in his arms as they danced. "I've been waiting for you to ask."

He lowered his lips to her ear, his breath tickling her skin and threatening to melt her into a puddle right on the dance floor. "Then your wish is my command, Baroness von Trapp." Dancing them in the direction of the stairs where they would change into their going-away clothes, Georg paused to kiss his bride.

Reluctantly pulling his lips from hers for fear he'd begin unbuttoning her gown right there in front of everyone, he stroked her cheek and she nuzzled his hand in return. "Did you say something about needing help to get out of this dress?"

Maria smiled at him, and her eyes danced with excitement and anticipation.

"Yes, but I'm afraid if you do that we'll never leave." They laughed together, knowing it was most likely true. "Liesl will help me, darling."

"Mmmm, well, I'll just have to help you out of the next one then."

XxXxXx

It took quite a while for Liesl to undo the dozens of buttons down the back of Maria's gown. As she helped Maria pull off the white satin material, she let out a deep sigh. "Oh, you looked so beautiful in this dress today Fraulein Maria… uh… I mean, Mother," Liesl paused and looked at her former governess. "May I call you Mother?" she asked hesitantly.

A wide smile graced Maria's face as the beamed with pride. "Of course you can darling."

"Mother. That sounds so nice. I like calling you Mother," Liesl told Maria.

"And I like hearing it," Maria replied pulling her new daughter into a hug. As they parted, Maria noticed a sad, almost wistful look on Liesl's face as she picked up the discarded wedding gown and hung it up on a hanger. "Is there anything the matter, darling?" Maria asked.

Liesl looked up surprised, not realising she'd made her feelings so obvious. "No, not really. It's only, I…no, it's silly." The young lady blushed.

"Not silly at all," Maria replied, taking Liesl's hand and motioning for her to sit on the bed beside her. "Please tell me."

"Well, seeing you marry Father today, it was so wonderful. I only hope that one day _I'll_ get married to someone too."

Maria wrapped one arm around Liesl's shoulders and gave her a hug. "Someday, Liesl, someday. And it will be just as wonderful for you, I promise."

"I hope so," Liesl replied before she stood up and walked away from Maria.

Maria watched her walk to the window and look out. "There's something else, isn't there?" Liesl just shrugged in reply. "Perhaps," Maria continued speaking as she stood and joined her daughter at the window, "something to do with the lack of telegrams delivered here recently?" Maria placed her hands on Liesl's shoulders,

At this, Liesl turned and threw herself into her Maria's arms. "Oh Mother! What do you do when you think you love someone, when you stop loving someone, or they stop loving you?"

Maria held Liesl close to her as the young woman shed silent tears in her arms. "Well," she soothed. "You cry a little, and wait for the sun to come out. It always does you know."

Liesl raised her head and looked at Maria. "Sometimes I feel like the world is ending…"

"… and then it's just beginning?" Maria finished the girl's thought. Liesl nodded.

"It was that way with me too," Maria began to reassure her but Liesl pulled away from her arms.

"It's just, well… I've heard things about him, from people at school you see," Liesl tried to explain her feelings. "I'm not a child anymore, I know what's about to happen in this country. So many people are being caught up in it, wanting all of us to be German, I mean. And I fear that Rolf has become part of it."

"Liesl are you sure?" Maria asked. Liesl nodded. "He spoke about it once to me, and then the other day when we were in town picking up your dress, I s-saw him with a group of men that _I know_ are German sympathisers. That man that father doesn't like, Herr Zeller - he was with him."

"Did you tell your father?" Maria inquired, concerned. Liesl shook her head. "I didn't want to say anything that could have ruined the wedding."

"You wouldn't have ruined the wedding, darling," Maria reassured her. "But you probably should tell him before we leave today."

"I will." Liesl paused momentarily. "Mother, how long will you be gone again?"

"About two months, according to your father. Remember, we talked about it the other night over dinner."

"Yes, of course, that's right," Liesl replied absently, her eyes downcast. "Mother, do you have to go for so long, or go as far away as Paris?" Maria opened her mouth to reply but Liesl continued. "I'm worried that something might happen while you're gone."

Maria placed her arm around her daughter again and hugged her. "Nothing is going to happen, I'm sure of it. Everything will be fine. Besides, I can hardly imagine your father wanting to go so far away and for so long if he thought that… No, Liesl, there's nothing to worry about. Max will be here looking after you children and we'll only be a telephone call away if you need us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Liesl let out a sigh of relief.

The suddenly realising the time, Liesl quickly got out the sophisticated golden travel suit Maria had purchased the previous week to wear as she left on her honeymoon with Georg. Maria swiftly dressed and as she was tucking the matching golden silk scarf into the bodice, Liesl smiled at Maria and gushed, "Oh Mother, you look so beautiful! I can't wait to see the look on Father's face when he sees you in this outfit!"

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer," Maria replied with a smile, as they left the room and went downstairs to meet Georg.

XxXxXxXx

Word had gotten around the villa that the newlyweds were getting ready to depart, and by the time Maria and Liesl returned to the main hall, Georg was waiting on the landing, with the rest of the children beside him, and the many guests in attendance crowded around at the bottom of the stairs.

Maria couldn't help but smile at the sight of her husband- _her husband_ -and the thought of being alone with him for the next two months made her almost giddy with excitement. She took his outstretched hand and felt the now-familiar tingling warmth spread from his touch throughout her body. Georg winked at her before addressing the children.

"Now, while your mother and I are gone I expect you all to be on your best behavior for Uncle Max and Frau Schmidt. Friedrich, you are the man of the house while I'm gone, set an example for your brother and sisters. You, too, Liesl," he added, following a nudge from Maria.

"But who's going to look after Uncle Max?" Brigitta asked, prompting laughs from them all.

"How about if you take care of that for us, hmm?" he touched the girl's cheek, then kissed her forehead, as each of the children crowded to their parents for their own goodbye. Maria dropped his hand, and he sensed her moving to the floor, and watched as she knelt in front of Marta.

"Oh, don't cry darling," she cooed softly to the girl.

"But I don't want you to go away again. What if you don't come back this time?"

Maria felt her own eyes well up with warm tears. "Marta, sweetheart, I promise I'll come back, and then I'll never have to leave you again." She didn't think she could ever forgive herself for hurting the children and betraying their trust when she'd left without saying goodbye. Folding Marta into her arms, the feel of Georg's strong hand on her shoulder lending support was most comforting.

Gretl politely demanded her own hug which Maria happily gave before again taking Georg's hand as he helped her to her feet. Last waves and shouts of "good-bye" and "we'll miss you" continued until Franz closed the door behind them.

The click of the latch was heard as Georg pulled his wife into his arms, brushing her lips with his, gently caressing her mouth, slowly entering and exploring with his tongue until Maria moaned and he felt her knees buckle. Lifting her face to look into her eyes, he smiled at the hunger he found there.

"And that is what I plan to do tonight, all night, to every inch of you," he whispered to her. She took a few moments to compose herself enough to speak, while he swept his lips across her cheek.

"Well, then. Why are we still standing here?" They shared a soft laugh as he helped Maria into the car, and drove into Salzburg.

XxXxXx

After leaving the car with the valet and checking in for the night, the newlyweds were escorted to their suite. Maria entered the room first, astonished at the lavishness surrounding them. The entire space was decorated in rich brocades, velvets, and silks, all in tones of beige, cream, and gold. As Georg directed the bellhop where to put their overnight bags, she crossed the room to the French doors opening to a private balcony. The view of the city and the river beyond was unlike what she'd seen before.

"Beautiful." The rich baritone voice behind her thrilled her to her core.

"It is very beautiful," she agreed.

"I meant you," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Maria relaxed into him, her head on his shoulder. They stood together, watching the sun set behind the mountains. Georg softly kissed her temple, her cheek, the soft patch of neck showing above her scarf. Maria turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, as he ran his hands from her waist down to cup her bottom.

Before he could kiss her, she spoke. "Thank you."

The simple statement made him smile. "For what, darling?"

"For, well, everything! A beautiful wedding day, and this amazing room. For our family." He watched as tears welled in her eyes again. "For loving me. I've never been so happy in my life. I love you, Georg von Trapp."

"And I love you, Maria von Trapp. Now, I'd like to bring you back inside, and do to you all the things I've been dreaming of," he announced. "How does that sound?" He untucked her scarf, pulling one end and making her shiver as the silk slid across the back of her neck.

"You've been dreaming of me?" she asked, her voice shaky with nervous desire.

"Oh-ho-ho, yes. Sometimes even when I'm sleeping," he teased. Georg turned serious when he saw Maria had begun anxiously biting her lower lip. Putting his arm around her shoulder, he led her into the sitting area, urging her to sit while he popped the cork on the champagne and poured two flutes. Maria took one from him, snuggling into the crook of his arm when he settled in beside her.

"Maria, I love you. I want you to remember that, above all. I know you're nervous, and I'll do all I can to. . ." She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I know you will. It's not that, it's . . . " _honesty, Maria, be honest with him,_ she told herself. Taking a deep breath she blurted her worry out. "I'm afraid I won't be able to. . . _please_ you." She closed her eyes and waited for laughter that never came. When Georg didn't respond, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling the seductive half-smile he often gave when only she could see.

"Darling, there is nothing you could do that wouldn't please me. I think you'll find things will come very naturally. You're a passionate woman, Maria. I don't expect that part of who you are will stop at the bedroom door." He tapped the crystal flute against hers, then sipped at the bubbly elixir, as she did the same. They chatted a bit about the events of the day, Maria relaxing as she finished the champagne. Georg took their glasses and set them on the table in front of them. Standing up, he pulled her to her feet and took her mouth with his, making sweeping, swirling motions with his tongue before she sought to do the same. Lifting her effortlessly off her feet, he carried his wife to the enormous bed in the next room where he lay her down gently, before finally ending their kiss.

He kicked off his own shoes then sat beside her on the bed, where he softly stroked her legs and removed her shoes as well. Making quick work ridding himself of his jacket and tie, Georg then concentrated on removing his bride's garments, as he'd promised earlier. The suit jacket was first, the three small buttons like pebbles between his fingers. To his surprise there was only her lace brassiere beneath it.

"Now I know why you had that scarf, you little minx," he smiled, as he maneuvered her arms out of the jacket with her help. Maria was surprised to find her nerves were completely gone, replaced by feelings of longing and desire for her husband. It felt completely natural to want to undress him just has he was undressing her. Maria, therefore, took the initiative to open a few of his shirt buttons while he went to work on her skirt fastenings. They paused again briefly, Maria slinking out of the skirt as Georg removed his cufflinks and his dress shirt.

Looking up to find him bare-chested for the first time, she gasped aloud. She hadn't known what to expect, but seeing her husband as well-muscled as any statue she'd seen took her breath away. A smattering of dark curls across his chest narrowed to a path that disappeared below the waist of his pants. The warmth that swept through her left her wanting nothing more than to follow where it went.

The heat of his fingers tracing the edge of her garter belt distracted her. The feeling that had consumed her moments before was now concentrated in one place, just inches from his hand. His touch seemed to be on her everywhere and only there at the same time. Maria was only dimly aware of him unhooking her garters, sliding the silk stockings off of her legs-was it with his fingers? His mouth? She wanted more of whatever it was he was doing to her. Once he removed the last of her underthings she moved to remove his pants to find him naked already.

He was hard everywhere she touched, from his broad shoulders and strong back; his lean, muscular legs entangling with her own. She raked her fingers through the brown curls on his chest, surprised to find even his nipples were hardened nubs. As she moved her hand away, Georg took it and moved it back. "Yes" was all he said before moving his head down her body.

The hot wetness of his mouth on her breast brought yet another completely new sensation that made her moan from somewhere deep within. He moved from one to the other, sucking, licking, even using his teeth until she wondered if it were possible to die of pleasure.

Maria's fingers raking through his hair was wonderful, but when he felt her stop and tug he knew she was enjoying his ministrations. Her body was perfect-lean, strong legs, soft but gentle curves, and skin that felt like velvet beneath his fingers; but more importantly, she herself was perfect for him - - - wise, witty, passionate, with a natural curiosity to turn her from inexperienced bride to adventurous lover. Already she was getting more comfortable and exploring his body as he delighted in hers.

Georg was sensitive to her innocence, and tried mightily to control himself, not take her before she was ready and begging for him. He'd been controlling himself for quite a bit longer than Maria knew; he'd been open with her about his desire after their engagement but she had no idea how long he had wanted her, how many nights he'd walked toward the room where she slept only to stop himself, turn back to his own suite and go straight to a cold shower.

Now he didn't have to stop. As his wife found his erection and wrapped her hand around his pulsing hardness, he smiled. That was what he'd been waiting for. His mouth found hers as he slipped his free hand between her legs, the other pulling her closer to him. Maria parted her thighs, welcoming him inside. Gently pumping one finger in and out, she tightened her grip on his shaft when he added a second. When she raised her hips to meet his hand, he removed it.

She objected verbally. "No! Don't . ." He silenced her with a kiss, parting her legs wider and kneeling between them. Maria realized and smiled. Her eyes were dark and stormy, and her voice matched. "Oh, Georg, I . . .ow!" His heart broke when the light caresses on his back turned to sharp fingernails digging in pain.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. It's only for a moment. I love you, Maria. Stay still, shhh," he whispered over and over again, kissing her cheeks, her neck, her lips as he buried himself deep within her thrusting gently, grunting with the effort to stay still as he shuddered with his own release. He waited a moment to withdraw, and she flinched again as he left her empty.

When he could speak again, he opened his eyes to see Maria's head turned toward the wall, her eyes closed. "Maria?"

He was relieved when she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Georg."

"Darling, no, why would you be sorry?" He gathered her into his arms, and she melted against him.

"I didn't think it would hurt, _sting_ so much." She kissed his bare chest, and he held her closer. "… and I'm sorry that I wasn't..." her voice trailed off.

Georg at once shifted positions so that he could look into his wife's eyes. "You weren't what? Wonderful? Perfect? Everything I could have wanted and dreamed of?" Maria looked away embarrassed and nodded faintly.

For a moment Georg felt confused. He'd been waiting impatiently over the past few months of their engagement to make love to Maria, and he knew she felt just as eager as him longing for their wedding night. But now, she seemed unhappy – almost regretful and he wondered why. Then he remembered their conversation from earlier that night. Georg's heart was full of emotion when he suddenly realized Maria felt like she'd disappointed him. He knew he had to reassure her. "Maria, look at me." Georg placed one finger underneath her chin and gently tilted her face towards his. "Maria, you were _all_ of those things."

"But…" she began to protest before he silenced her with the sweetest, most tender kiss he'd ever given her.

As he pulled away, he swept a stray hair off her forehead before gently caressing her face with his hand. "Maria, honestly and truly. You were perfect."

"I just thought it might have been… uh… _better_ ," Maria admitted, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, my love, please don't apologize." He kissed her softly once again in reassurance. "But in actual fact, you, ah… pleased me very much, in case you failed to notice." This time it was Georg's cheeks that flushed faintly.

"Actually yes, I did notice that," Maria replied straightaway. There was a long moment of silence before they both suddenly laughed out loud.

"You know," he told her after they'd stopped laughing. "It will only get better from here, for _both_ of us."

Maria's eyes brightened. "Really?" Georg winked at her. "All we need is lots and lots of practice."

"Oh," Maria replied. She paused in contemplation as she licked her lips. "Well, how long until we can, ah… _practice_ again?"

Georg pulled Maria on top of him and kissed her deeply and passionately, running his hands lightly up and down her sides. "Hmm… how about right now?" he asked playfully.

"Oh I'd like that a lot," Maria breathed as she kissed her husband once again.

XxXxXxXx

In a darkened office on the other side of Salzburg, a telephone rang. The man sitting at the desk answered it immediately. "Zeller."

Herr Zeller listened to the message relayed to him by his informant. For a man in his position of power, it paid to have people everywhere and anywhere giving him information at any time of day or night. "Yes, thank you. I will get onto that right way," Zeller told his informant. "You must keep up your cover and wait for further instructions." As Zeller put down the receiver, he called Karl into his office.

"Karl, that was Franz, the butler at the von Trapp residence. He told me that Captain von Trapp and his new wife will be travelling to Paris tomorrow on the noon train. Have one of your men follow them. Make sure they keep close, but out of sight. They need to be ready to move in and take the Captain as soon as we get our orders."

"Yes sir," Karl saluted his superior with the Hitler salute before leaving the office.

Zeller smiled to himself. It would give him great pleasure to see the great and famous Captain von Trapp serve in the ranks of the Third Reich, but he knew the Captain would not come easily or quietly. But he had his orders from above and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he carried out those orders.

 _ **A/N: We're really excited to team up and write together again. We really hope you enjoy this new story. Please send us a review and let us know what you think!**_

" _ **OhCaptain" (utility-singer and charleybec)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold Me Close, Keep Us Safe – Chapter 2**

Maria stirred. She opened her eyes just enough to see the early morning light streaming through the windows. She closed her eyes again and burrowed further down under the bed sheets and blankets, the warmth from the large, luxurious bed beckoning her back to sleep. She could hear the steady breathing and soft snores from her husband as he lay asleep next to her.

It had been something to get used to over the past month since their wedding, living and sleeping with a man. Firstly sharing a bed with someone else: during the first few nights of their marriage, more than once Maria found herself rolling over in bed and running right into him, much to Georg's amusement. But secondly, getting used to listening to his breathing and snoring next to her as he slept. At first Maria almost couldn't stand the noise after always being used to sleeping in complete silence at the Abbey. But now, she found his steady, regular breathing somewhat comforting and practically hypnotic, and she would fall asleep almost instantly just listening to him.

Maria began to doze in and out of sleep when she sensed a change in his breathing. A moment later, she felt the mattress shift beside her and a strong, warm arm wrapped itself around her waist. Still not opening her eyes, Maria smiled to herself as she felt Georg snuggle up to her, spooning himself around her back. His breathing returned to its steady, rhythmic state as he went back to sleep, and soon Maria found herself drifting off too.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she awoke to the sensation of Georg nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. She felt sleepy, but the feeling of his gentle kisses was too delicious to ignore and return to sleep.

She sighed contentedly, as his fingers moved lazily from the curve of her waist to lightly graze over her naked breasts. At once her nipples became hardened, erect and aroused. His lips felt soft on her skin as he continued to kiss and suck her neck. Slowly his fingers stroked her skin, from her breasts down to her stomach then back to her breasts. His touch was light, but every caress sent pulses of electricity through her veins.

She knew what exactly he wanted, and she was more than happy to oblige.

She wriggled slightly in her spot to move more onto her back, as he positioned himself alongside her. Eyes still closed, she felt his lips travel lightly from her neck down her chest to her breasts. As he sucked each nipple slowly and tenderly, Maria rolled her head back on her pillow, letting out soft moans of pleasure. She reached for him, pulling his face towards hers and kissing him. She seemed to melt into him as their tongues met. Maria laced the fingers of one hand through Georg's thick, dark hair as she ran her other hand lazily down his back before grasping his backside tightly.

They continued to kiss: long, slow deep kisses, full of passion and desire. And as they kissed, his hands explored her body gently: firstly squeezing, massaging and caressing her breasts, then lightly grazing the curve of her waist, to finally between her legs, causing her to moan into his mouth in delight. Her heart was racing and her breathing came in ragged gasps and pants as he touched her tenderly and lovingly, bringing her more and more pleasure with every caress. They kissed again and again as the pleasure he was giving her increased to the point that she breathed out his name in ecstasy as her body shuddered beneath his.

Finally Maria opened her eyes to see Georg gazing adoringly down at her. "My love," he whispered as he entered her gently, moving slowly at first, before going faster and faster until they both found their release.

Georg rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. He lovingly kissed her as they relished in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Maria closed her eyes again, snuggling into his warm embrace. "Hmm… I love how you wake me up every morning by doing that," she whispered with a satisfied grin.

He kissed her temple. "And you know how much I enjoy it too."

"I do," she replied. Over the past month, they'd made love so many times that Maria now had no doubt to how much she pleased her husband. She knew every inch of his body intimately and exactly where to kiss or touch him to bring him ultimate pleasure.

Georg smiled. "And that's not all," he continued, "we need to make the most of every opportunity, you know. It won't be like this once we get home."

"Yes I suppose so," she replied with a sigh. "Not with seven children that need and require our attention."

"Not to mention staff and business meetings and social gatherings and…" Georg began to list.

Maria gave him a playful slap and groaned. "You're making me want to never go home saying things like that. You make it sound like we'll never see each other."

Georg shrugged. "Well, it'll be busy, but we'll manage. It just makes me appreciate every moment like this I have with you here in Paris." He kissed her again.

They lay in a contented silence for the next few minutes before Maria spoke. "I do miss them though," she said pensively.

"Who? The staff?" Georg mocked her with a chuckle.

"No, the children!" she laughed back.

"I can't imagine why," he said dryly, "they seem to telephone every second day or so. So much for calling only in emergencies."

"Well, Gretl not being able to find her favourite doll _was_ an emergency, apparently."

"Like _you'd_ know where she'd put it after being away for a month," Georg replied with a laugh.

"Oh I know. But I suppose she just wanted to hear the sound of our voices. She is very young to be left alone for so long without her parents."

"I know," agreed Georg. "I don't mind actually, the children telephoning, I mean. Hearing from them every few days makes me worry less about them."

Maria propped herself up on her elbow. "You're worried?" she asked.

"Only a little bit," Georg told her honestly. "Everyday I read about more about the impending Anschluss. It seems inevitable that it's going to happen now, no way to stop it. If the Nazis invade Austria, well, I'm not sure we'll have a home there anymore."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked seriously.

Georg shook his head. "Well to join them would be unthinkable, and to refuse them would be fatal for us all…" his voice trailed off. He looked pensive for a moment before seeing the worried look on her face. He gave her a half smile and another kiss. "Maria, please, there's nothing to worry about, I assure you."

Maria seemed unconvinced so he quickly gave her another kiss and decided to change the subject. "What do you want to do today? We probably should go and do some sightseeing, especially since we have spent the last two days in this bed." Maria blushed furiously as she recalled their wild and passionate lovemaking over the past two days.

"I don't mind. Maybe go to a museum or out in the fresh air? You decide."

"Alright," he said as he hopped out of bed. "Let's shower and get dressed." Maria didn't move but lay in bed, still propped up on one arm, watching her husband walk across the room stark naked. Although she'd now seen him unclothed many times since they'd married, she always liked having an opportunity to admire his nude form.

He paused at the bathroom door and turned around, giving her a full vision of his naked body. "Maria, are you coming?" he asked.

Maria smiled then gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir!" she said as she got out of bed and followed him into the bathroom.

The first time Georg had convinced Maria to shower together with him, she'd been terribly self-conscious. He'd gotten her past that by having her close her eyes as he narrated what he was doing to her, his touch so loving and gentle that she wept. Now, she adored having him massage her, his hands slippery with soap gliding over her skin like skaters over a frozen pond.

When she slipped behind the curtain, Georg was already waiting, the water just the right temperature. He reached for her shoulders as if to turn her around, when she stopped him.

"No, your turn. You've told me not to worry, but I want to make you forget about politics for a while."

She took the soap from him as he turned around. She set it on the dish, rubbing her hands together to increase the lather, and began massaging his shoulders and neck. Moving slowly down his back, when Maria reached his waist she rubbed up against him, her hands reaching around to his front. There she began again, as high up as she could with her arms being trapped by his. His breathing became louder, every inch she lowered her hands as she massaged him made him groan with pleasure. Reaching his manhood, she grasped him at the base and slowly moved her hand up and down along his full length. She continued, even as he tried to turn to face her.

"No, darling, this time you receive all the attention," she told him, her voice dark and lush. Her movements became faster and stronger as his finish neared. He steadied himself with one hand against the tile and stilled her motions by applying pressure to her hand with the other.

"Oh, God, Maria!" was all he could manage to choke out, as his entire body was wracked with spasms. "If we keep this up you will kill me, surely," he told her when he finally caught his breath. She allowed him to turn around finally, kissing him full on the mouth when he took her face in his hands.

When the water began to lose its warmth, they finally rinsed off and turned off the tap. Georg reached for a towel and wrapped Maria first, before grabbing a second for himself. Soon they were both dried and dressed and they left their suite to spend a day wandering through Paris together.

XxXxXx

When they arrived in the lobby of the hotel, Georg stopped for a moment at the front desk to check for any messages or mail that had arrived over the past few days.

As Georg spoke to the concierge, Maria gazed around the lobby, which was buzzing with activity. There were a group of people greeting each other with _la faire la bise_ , the French cheek kissing custom; two small children who were circling their parents' knees as they checked their baggage into the hotel; and a man with a moustache reading a newspaper over to one side of the lobby. He looked up and glanced in Georg's direction before burying himself back in his newspaper.

A few moments later, Georg had finished with the concierge and, with one hand on the small of her back, he escorted Maria out into the bright sunshine.

Taking the opportunity of being away from their hotel suite so early in the morning, they decided to go and have breakfast at a nearby café. _Café au lait, croissants_ and _pain au chocolate_ were ordered and the two of them enjoyed a pleasant breakfast together whilst reading a letter from the children that had arrived just the day before.

As they were about to leave the café, Maria noticed man with the moustache from the hotel enter the restaurant and glance over in their direction. He looked very interested in what they were doing and Maria thought his behaviour was a little strange. But by the time she looked back, the man was completely ignoring them as he was busy ordering his morning coffee. Putting the moment out of her mind, Maria took Georg's arm as they strolled towards the museum they were going to visit that morning.

The sunshine was glorious so they took the long route to the museum through the park. After a few days indoors, the fresh air was invigorating. Apparently many Parisians must have thought the same thing for the park was quite crowded with lots of people out for a morning walk. Maria and Georg stopped by a fountain where Maria splashed her hand through the cool water. But as they went to continue on, Maria saw, over Georg's shoulder, the same man with the moustache from earlier walking through the park. Once again he looked over in their direction, but this time as he did, he stopped walking and stared directly at them, like he wanted something from them. Maria edged sideways to try and get a better took at the man.

"Maria?" Georg asked, noticing her craning her neck around to look at something behind him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she replied, flicking her eyes back at him, "I just thought I saw…" but she stopped speaking when she glanced back over Georg's shoulder and saw that the man had gone.

"Maria?" Georg sounded concerned. "What did you see?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, thinking. _No, just a coincidence,_ she thought to herself, _perhaps the man was looking at someone else_?

"Oh nothing," she replied as casually as she could. "Trick of the eyes, that's all." Georg looked at her quizzically, seemingly unconvinced at her answer. She smiled then placed her hand on his arm to reassure him. "Really darling, everything's fine. Shall we keep going?"

They arrived at the museum and spent the next few hours wandering through the various galleries and exhibits. Georg knew a lot about the various pieces of art or history and took his time explaining what he knew about each piece to Maria. She found everything fascinating and so had completely forgotten about the man with the moustache from earlier that morning until they doubled back through several rooms to re-visit a sculpture that Maria had really liked.

As they entered the first room, there was the man with the moustache looking at a portrait on the wall. He turned his head slightly in their direction as Maria and Georg entered and he appeared to be watching them as they crossed the floor to return to the sculpture room. Maria glanced back over her shoulder to see the man following them and she immediately felt uneasy.

She pulled Georg aside and lowered her voice so that she wouldn't be overheard. "Georg, there's a man over there. I'm sure it's nothing, but I've seen him several times today. He keeps looking at us, or you more specifically, come to think of it. I thought perhaps you know him?"

Georg scratched his chin. "I'm not sure. Where is he?" he asked.

"Over th…" Maria went to point him out, but the man had disappeared. "He's gone again!" she exclaimed.

Georg narrowed his eyebrows. "Where did you see him and what did he look like? I do have several business associates who live in the city," Maria quickly relayed how she'd seen the man at the hotel, in the café, at the park and now at the museum before giving Georg the man's description.

"Maria, please wait here," Georg instructed. "He doesn't sound familiar, but I'm going to try to find him and see what he wants." Maria nodded and sat down on a nearby bench. She waited around five minutes or so before Georg came back.

"I couldn't see anyone resembling what you said the man looked like," he explained. He didn't sound particularly concerned, so Maria put any worries she had to rest. Georg was about to suggest they return to the hotel, until they both heard Maria's stomach growling. "Come on, let's get some lunch," he said, chuckling. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and kissed her temple as they strolled away.

XxXxXx

After a delicious lunch and several glasses of wine, Maria suggested they walk back to the hotel, rather than try to get a taxi. It took quite a bit longer than they'd anticipated due to Maria's fascination with the items in the shop windows as they strolled. She adored looking at everything- hats, shoes, crystal, jewels, toys- but desired none of it. Georg didn't much care to look at any of it, but he certainly enjoyed watching his bride indulge herself in admiring things without any wish to own them.

It wasn't until they reached a lingerie shop that anything caught his attention. As Maria turned away from the window to move further down the street, he pulled her hand. "Let's go in. I want to spoil you."

Maria tried to object, but when she saw the look he was giving her she couldn't resist. She'd selected a few items for her trousseau at the insistence of the clerk at the shop in Salzburg, but they were nothing compared to the colorful lace confections behind the doors of the Boutique de la Romance.

The shop woman immediately offered her help, or so Maria assumed, as Georg chatted amiably with her in fluent French, which never ceased to amaze her. The woman disappeared briefly behind a curtain, then returned with a dressmaker's measuring tape.

"She'll take a few of your measurements to get the right size, then show you a selection of garments. Is that alright, Maria?" Georg asked her, and yet somehow she knew that this was something too important to him to dismiss as she had the jewels and other fine items. Besides, the things she was seeing tickled her fancy as well.

"Of course," she conceded, hoping the flush on her face wasn't as obvious as it felt. While she was uninhibited with him behind closed doors, the idea of the shop woman knowing what she'd be wearing these things for was, well, embarrassing. Still, she allowed the woman to lead her back behind a second curtain to take her measurements.

"What's wrong, darling?" His concern touched her.

"Nothing, really, I just… this woman knows…." Maria stopped speaking when the woman returned with several items in a rainbow of colors.

"Ah, I see. Let me surprise you, then?" He looked at her, hopefully, and she quickly agreed.

Maria waited on the other side of the boutique while Georg made his selections. Then, as the shop woman rang up the purchases, he joined her and slipped one arm around her waist. Nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck, he murmured into her ear, "Now, I don't know about you, but I've suddenly lost interest in shopping. Perhaps we should return to the hotel and I could show you what I've chosen for you?"

The look of burning desire in his eyes was enough for Maria to know exactly what Georg was implying. Immediately Maria felt the blush returning to her face, but she felt eager as he looked to return to the privacy of their hotel suite so she could try on the various pieces of lingerie for him. And, Maria admitted to herself, she was very much looking forward to the lovemaking that was sure to follow.

As soon as Georg had paid the bill and they'd left the shop, he hailed a cab, not willing to wait a moment longer than necessary to get back to the hotel. The trip across town seemed to take forever, causing them both to feel frustrated. They sat apart on the backseat of the cab, barely touching as to try and maintain some sort of level of propriety since they were still in public. Yet the way Georg looked at Maria, like he was undressing her with his eyes, was driving her mad with desire.

So by the time they arrived back at the hotel, entered the vacant elevator and were finally alone, all sense of restrain vanished. The shopping bag was dropped and at once they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at their floor and they pulled apart, pretending like nothing had just happened. As the doors opened, Georg gave Maria a sly wink and picked up the forgotten shopping bag before stepping back to allow Maria to leave the elevator first. They walked side-by-side in silence down the first corridor, then the second but as they rounded the final bend that lead to their suite, Maria broke into a run and arrived at their door first.

Arriving at the suite door a moment after her, Georg caught Maria in his arms and kissed her. Fumbling in his pockets for the key, he pushed her up against the suite door but, to both of their surprise, the door was not locked but swung right open. They stumbled into the suite and Maria cried out in alarm. Georg looked around the room in shock, not quite believing the sight in front of him.

Furniture overturned, vases and ornaments smashed, documents and clothing strewn everywhere.

Someone had ransacked their rooms.

 _ **A/N: Thank you to everyone who favoured, followed and reviewed the start of this story. We hope you enjoyed this next chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. "OhCaptain."**_


End file.
